Motilin-agonistic compounds having macrolidic structures are already known, for example, from European Patent EP 0 550 895 B1.
Inter alia, 1,4-substituted piperidine compounds are already known from International Patent Application WO 97/38665 which are effective as inhibitors of farnesyl protein transferase.